A school Reunion
by nestle49
Summary: Becca goes to her school reunion, she just didn't expected THIS surprise to the party. Sorry for my english. My writing is terrible this time. I imagined it in a more cinematic way. So sorry but enjoy !


School reunion

It was a nice summer evening, and we are at Barden University, you could see the stars in the sky but that's not what made her nervous. She walked in the gymnasium and stopped in front of a school desk. She wasn't really into school reunions but this one is special.

"Hi, and welcome back to Barden University. Can I have your name ?" Said a woman with an annoying voice.

She recognized her. She was the same woman that welcomed her into Barden and gave her the BU's rape whistle. She smiled at that memory and said:

"Becca. Becca Mitchell."

"All right Becca. Here's your badge and off you go. Welcome to Barden Bellas & Treblemakers school reunion."

Becca was happy now, she was back. She walked a bit and saw familiar faces. On the right there were the Treblemakers, all together and on the left the Bellas. It's funny, after all this time they can't help but to separate themselves. She was, somehow in another reality, that's why she didn't hear Amy shout her name. Before she could realise it, all the bellas were around her and hugging her. And Becca couldn't help herself smiling.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous Becca !"

"Thanks Stacie. You all look beautiful".

Then Amy came up to Becca and gave her a drink.

"So what do you do now girls ? " Asked Becca.

"Well, I'm a model" started Stacie.

"I'm a singing teacher" continued Aubrey

"Ounch for the poor kids" Amy said. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself". They all smiled.

"What about you Becca. What do you do ?"

"Well I'm a music producer at Universal. (all the girls cheered) And..."

Becca lifted her left hand and before she could finish her sentence, at least half the girls screamed. They were hugging her and she was laughing.

"Oh my god Becca, you're married."

"Yep. I'm the first surprised".

"Did he came along with you ?"

"Yes."

They became all exited and Ashley asked. "What's his name ?"

Becca smiled and answered : "Jesse"

Now all the girls were shouting very loud and very high. And Becca was surrounded by their hugging.

They all kept talking about their lives until they were called for a projection.

They all sat on chairs as a screen was coming down. Becca was sitting next to Jesse who put an arm around her shoulders.

"So did you tell them about us ?"

"Didn't you hear the screaming ?"

They both laughed and the "hoster" said:

"Welcome back Bellas and Treblemakers. It is great to see you again. Now. Let's remember the amazing passed here by watching your performances at Lincoln Centre !"

They all clapped and the Trebles performance started. When it was the Bellas' started and Becca started singing _Don't you forget about me, _Jesse leaned over Becca and whispered in her ear:

"Do you remember that day ?

"Every second"

They looked at each other, smiled and gently kissed.

When it was over, they stood up and started talking with each other again. Becca learned that Lilly is dating Donald. Then her phone ranged. She took it and answered, walking away from the group to hear.

"Yes ?"

"Hello, this is Dr. Mark. I have your results back"

Becca panicked a little inside. "Yes, hang on a minute, I'm going out".

And so she did, but Chloe had seen her and her worried face. So she decided to follow her.

"I'm listening", Becca said finally outside.

"As I was saying, I've got your results back. It's all positive. Congratulation !"

"Thank you Doctor. Thanks you"

Becca hanged up and leaned her back against the wall, her hand on her mouth and her eyes full of tears.

"Becca ? You're okay ?"

Becca jumped and said:

"yeah. I think."

"What it is ?"

"I...I'm pregnant. The doctor just told me."

"Isn't that good ?"

Becca looked Chloe in the eyes. "yes". And then she smiled and hugged Chloe.

"Are you going to tell Jesse ?"

"I have to."

"Come on, let's get inside. You're missing drunk Bumper admitting he slept with Amy during your first year."

Becca whipped her tears, laughed and walked inside with Chloe. She got next to Jesse, who was listening to drunk Bumper.

"Jesse. I need to talk to you"

"What ? I can't hear you"

"I said I need to talk to you."

"Hang on. HEY ! SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR BECCA" he shouted.

Now Becca was all red. She didn't want everyone to hear it. Yet she took a deep breath and said:

"Do you remember the initiation party ? What you said to me..about us ?

"Yeah I do. My exact words were: You're one of those a cappella girls. I'm one of those a capella boys, and we're going to have aca-children. It's inevitable. Why ?"

Then Becca remained silent. Hopping he'll get what she meant. And he didn't. But all over the room, the others – who had been listening to the conversation- started to talk and react.

"What ? What is it ? I don't get it".

Aubrey then reacted by a beautiful "Oh !" which was completed by Chloe's "Shut up Aubrey".

Jesse who really seemed in the blur looked at Becca for an answer but she gave him none. Finally Chloe said:

"Just tell him Becca, or his head is going to explode".

So she took his hand and placed it on her belly. It took about five second to get it. Then he kept looking back and forth at her face then her stomach. A huge grin appeared on his face and he said gently.

"You're..."

And she nodded. What happened next was very...Jesse-ish. He smiled like a idiot, took a few step back, covered his face with his hands and burst of joy. He kept jumping and yelling: "I'm going to be a dad !" Everybody cheered, all the Trebles hugged him and the Bella did the same with Becca.

Finally Jesse said: "Champagne for everyone ! Well apart from you baby." They all celebrated that night. And when everyone was busy, Jesse got close to Becca and kissed her with all the love he has for her. In the end, Becca was right, it was a good reunion.


End file.
